Moments of Remus and Tonks
by RIPFRED
Summary: For Goldenfeather's Love and Laughter challenge. Fluffy one-shots of Remus and Tonks' relationship. Not in any particular order. May have DH spoilers. My first challenge.
1. Chocolate

A/N: So, this is for Goldenfeather's Love and Laughter Challenger

A/N: So, this is for Goldenfeather's Love and Laughter Challenger. It's not going to be in any particular order just random moments and one-shots of the relationship of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. My first challenge.

It was a couple weeks after the Order had went to get Harry from the Dursleys'. Three people were sitting in the living room of Grimauld Place, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks was sitting on the couch and Remus Lupin sat on the right of her on the couch. Sirius Black sat in a rocking chair across the room.

"You did not!" said Tonks as she laughed.

"He did to!" said Remus who was roaring with laughter.

"Why?" asked Tonks who was trying to sober up herself from laughing so hard.

"Well, Prongs and I had made a bet and the loser had to go up to Mcgonagall and ask her why she never married or had kids, then say, 'You know Professor Dumbledore is looking pretty good, isn't he?' it was the only thing I've ever lost at though." He responded, smiling.

"What was her reaction?" asked Tonks.

"Well, at first she looked a bit shocked, then like she was about to turn in to a tiger, instead of a cat, then she stuttered a bit and finally gave me detention for two weeks." He said.

"What was the bet over?" asked Tonks.

Remus roared with laughter as Sirius turned a light shade of red.

"Let's not talk about this." Said Sirius.

"That bad?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Remus replied for Sirius.

"Shut it, Moony." Sirius muttered.

A few minutes later all three had stopped laughing and were sitting quietly.

"I better go, Padfoot." Said Remus.

"So, soon?" he asked.

"Yeah." Said Remus, standing up.

"I better go too." Said Tonks, standing up with Remus.

"Alright, see you two." Said Sirius, disappointed.

"Bye." Both Tonks and Remus muttered as Remus went to the door and walked out, Tonks not close behind him and shutting the door.

As soon as they had got out on the front porch, Remus pulled something out of his jacket and unwrapped it; it was chocolate. Tonks had been quick to notice, when she joined the Order of the Phoenix, that Remus liked chocolate, a lot.

"Why do you like chocolate so much?" Tonks blurted out.

Remus turned around and looked at her.

"When I went to Hogwarts, me, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, used to go to Honeydukes and get there chocolate on Hogsmeade weekends, often it was after the fool moon, and I noticed it seemed to make any bruise or pains from the past transformation get better much more quickly; so ever since I always eat chocolate after the fool moon and it tastes good." He finished with a small smile. Tonks notice that he was cute when he smiled.

"Oh." She replied smiling to. She walked past him on the steps but he said some thing as she reached the sidewalk at the bottom of the stairs.

"Would you like any?" he asked.

Tonks turned and looked at him, deciding rather or not she wanted any.

"Yeah." She replied, stepping forward to him on the bottom step of the porch. He broke off a piece and gave it to her. She put it in her mouth and let it mouth.

It tasted just as good as chocolate had always tasted, she closed her eyes as she smiled at how good it tasted.

"I love chocolate." She said.

"Yeah, me too." Said Remus sarcastically.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" she said deciding to go along with, to see if it would agitate him.

"Yeah." He said.

It hadn't worked.

"In fact," he said, "you just ate my last piece, which means, I need to go get some more, and, as I always when I get more chocolate, I manage to pay a visit to the Three Broomsticks, and you know it can get lonely." He said in a suggestive tone.

"Really, well we wouldn't want _you_ to get lonely, would we now, perhaps I should go with you?" she asked, smirking.

"Tonks, are _you_ asking _me_ on a date?" he said, returning the smirk.

She giggled and said "Unless, you want to go get the chocolate by yourself, then I think you should say, yes."

"Alright, then."


	2. Flowers

Remus knelt down next to Tonks, who was sitting, with her knees against her chest, beside her father's grave, crying

Remus knelt down next to Tonks, who was sitting, with her knees against her chest, beside her father's grave, crying.

Remus looked at her father's grave. It wasn't much; since they were in the middle of war, they had been unable to have a funeral and Remus had dug a hole in the backyard of Andromeda's house, buried Ted, and found a rock that he could use as a tombstone. He looked at the words he had engraved on the rock.

_Ted Tonks_

_Beloved Father and Husband _

_January 26, 1948-April 5, 1998 _

The grave had no flowers or any other decoration, seeing as Andromeda still was far too depressed to go outside and actually look at the grave and Tonks had come at here, hoping to get some closure, but wasn't able to do anything but cry. Remus looked at the ground there was a bright yellow sunflower sprouting out of the ground. He picked it.

"'Dora?" said Remus, not expecting her to answer him.

Although she didn't answer him, she, surprisingly, looked up from where she had her face, in between her knees. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had tear tracks on her cheeks, and her hair was a mousy brown. Remus put his thumb to her cheek and wiped off a tear that had just trickled from her eye.

"Your father, wouldn't want this." he said calmly.

Tonks sniffled.

"What would he want then?" Tonks asked, challenging him.

"Not, this." Remus replied. A few seconds passed in silence.

"He'd want, flowers on his grave, he'd want you to worry about, the baby, not him." he said, placing a hand on her stomach.

When, Remus had first heard the news about Tonks, being pregnant, he had left her, only to come back a few weeks later.

"Flowers?" Tonks asked him.

"Yeah." he said, handing her the flower, he had picked. Tonks took it and looked at it for a moment. She placed it next to the rock, used as a tombstone.

"It really takes away the dullness, of his grave, doesn't it?" she said, as her voice cracked.

"Yeah, we can go find some more, if you'd like to?" he asked.

Tonks thought about it for a second.

"Alright, then." she finally replied.

Remus stood up and the held a hand out for her to grab and helped her up. Tonks led Remus to the garden.

The garden was fairly big and had many, brightly colored, flowers. Tonks found a small, very pretty, violet colored, flower. She had also found a few other flowers. Remus had even picked a couple flowers.

"I think, that will be enough." Tonks said.

"Okay." Said Remus. They walked back to Ted's grave.

Tonks looked at the flowers she was holding in her hand, then knelt down and started arranging them, putting some on top of the rock, used as a tombstone and others next to it. Once they were arranged Tonks stood up and looked at Rmus and the two flowers in his hand.

"You can arrange mine." Remus said, holding out the flowers in his hands for her to take.

"No, you can." said Tonks.

Remus knelt down and put a, light, blue flower on the ground next to a green flower she had put on the ground. Then he put a pink flower on top of the rock to the left of a red Petunia she had put. He stood up and stood next to her and held her hand.

Together they stood looking at the grave.

Finally Tonks spoke, "It looks better." Tonks said, with sniffle and holding hands, they both turned around and walked back to the house.


	3. Hogsmeade

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! I had to think really hard about Hogsmeade and why Remus and Tonks would go!

"Let's go somewhere!" Tonks said.

"We are somewhere." replied Remus.

Tonks sighed. It was true; they were in the kitchen of Grimauld Place, the Order had, had a meeting, nearly two hours ago and the only ones, who hadn't left, were she, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore.

"I meant somewhere else." said Tonks, rolling her eyes at him.

"Alright, where?"

"Anywhere but here." She replied.

Sirius, who was listening to Remus and Tonks' conversation, from the other side of the table, piped up, "Hey!" he said.

"What?" asked Tonks.

"Do you hate me?" asked Sirius.

"I don't hate you, I just hate your house." said Tonks.

"Fair, enough." he said.

"Come on, Remus, we could go to Hogsmeade!" Tonks said.

"Okay, fine." he said.

Both Remus and Tonks got up from the chairs they were sitting in and wave, bye, to Sirius. As they exited the kitchen Tonks stubbed her toe on the kitchen door, followed by her mutter a number of swear word, under her breath. Remus smiled.

"Should we apparate?" asked Remus once they got outside.


	4. Hippogriffs

A/N: Takes place a couple days after Tonks gives birth to Teddy

A/N: Takes place a couple days after Tonks gives birth to Teddy.

A very bored looking Ted Remus Lupin, whose hair was chaniging from, green to pink to blue, was sitting on his mother's lap, with his head and back leaning against her stomach for support.

"Accio Stuffed Hippogriff!" said Remus Lupin, who was sitting next to Teddy and Tonks on the couch. Then a white stuffed animal, in the shape of a hippogriff, came flying down the stairs and into Remus's hands. Remus then handed I to Teddy.

"Hippogriffs?" Tonks asked, in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I bought it for him yesterday." Remus replied.

"Don't you think a hippogriff, is a little… fightening?"

Remus laughed. "Frightening?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, they're like flying horses."

"And why would that matter?" he asked confused.

"It doesn't, I guess it's just scary."

"It's a stuffed animal." Remus said.

"Yeah, stuffed animals aren't scary but hippogriffs are; when I was thirteen, we were learning about hippogriffs at Hogwarts, and the book I got, to do an assigned report, said 2 wizards every year are killed by hippogriffs." she said.

"So, we should teach Teddy to be afraid of hippogriffs?" he asked.

"Well, no, but you know can we not have him playing with a hippogriff, at this age? Tonks asked.

"But it's a stuffed animal, it's one of his only toys and he's enjoying playing with it." Remus said glancing over at Teddy, whom was happily playing with the hippogriff in his mother's lap.

"Still, one day he'll come across a hippogriff and he'll think, 'when I was little my hippogriff never hurt me, so why would this one' and next thing you know he'll be dead, squished by the hippogriff."

Remus was laughing so hard now he could barely speak. "Tonks, that's not going to happen, just let him play with the hippogriff."

"Well, alright." said Tonks, looking very uneasy.

A/N: I didn't like this chapter very much, it seemed like no matter what I did to change it, I hated it.


	5. Accio!

A/N: So this takes place a little before Remus and Tonks become a couple

A/N: So this takes place a little before Remus and Tonks become a couple.

"_ACCIO TEA!!" _ it was the fifth time Remus Lupin had used the summoning charm to summon his teacup from the, living room, to the kitchen of Grimauld Place, which was where, he was, currently.

"Remus!" said Nymphadora Tonks who was sitting across from him at the table. "Could you please be, quiet, I have to do this report on the daily

"Not until, I get my tea!"

"Just, walk into the living room and get it yourself!" she said, irritated.

"But, my wands always worked, I've performed, the Accio charm, tons of times, before; why isn't it working now? _ACCIO TEA!" _he repeated once more, but his tea still didn't come, he leaned back and his chair and sighed.

It was silent for a couple of minutes and Tonks, had gone back to reading, The Daily Prophet, until, "_ACCIO TEA!" _ Remus hollered again. Tonks groaned.

"Let me see your wand." she said, annoyed.

"I'm perfectly capable of finding out, what's wrong, and fixing, my own wand." he said.

"_Accio Tea!" _and, still nothing happened.

"Are, you?" she said. He sighed and handed his wand to her.

"_Accio tea!"_ she said. A teacup came zooming in to the kitchen and landed on the table.

"But, how?" he asked, stunned.

"And you were a professor? You can't even perform a summoning charm." she said, handing him his wand. 

A/N: So nothing was really wrong, with his wand, he just was, having, uhhh… pronunciation problems, just in case you're wondering, or you can think of your own explanation.


	6. Bubblegum

"Why do you keep your hair, bubblegum pink

"Why do you keep your hair, bubblegum pink?" Remus Lupin, who was sitting across, from Nymphadora Tonks, in the kitchen at Grimauld Place.

"Because, I like the color." Tonks replied.

"That's it?"

"I also enjoy bubblegum." she said.

Remus made a face.

"What?" she asked.

"I never enjoyed bubble gum." he replied.

"Really? Well, I've never met anyone that didn't like bubble gum, until now; are you sure you don't like bubblegum? When's the last time you've tried some?"

"A few years ago maybe, I don't know, and it's not that I _don't_ like it, it just never appealed to my taste."

"I have a piece, here, in my pocket, and I want you to put it in your mouth and chew it, and then see, if it still _doesn't appeal, to your taste."_ she said, pulling a piece out of her robes and handing it to him.

He unwrapped and put it in his mouth. He chewed it for a couple of seconds and slowly, a smile began to appear on his face.


	7. Purple Hair

It was their second date

It was their second date. Tonks was extremely nervous she, was going to dinner with Remus tonight.

She was wearing a purple, sparkly dress. She looked at herself, in the mirror, something didn't seem right. She changed her hair to purple to match the dress; she still didn't think it looked to well, but she matched the dress, so she kept her hair that way.

Tonks apparated to Hogsmeade, where she and Remus were, to take a walk. Remus was already there.

"Hi." He said as he smiled at her. "You look nice." He said.

"Thank you." Said Tonks

So, they started walking, in the dark, it was a pretty night, all the stores were closed, so there weren't any light on and you could see the starts, and the half-moon lit their path. However, Tonks notice Remus was extremely quiet and kept glancing at her hair. After a while it started bugging Tonks.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Tonks.

"Well," said Remus, "it's just, your hair, are you going to keep it purple?" he asked.

"I expect not," said Tonks some what confused, "why?"

"You look very lovely and all, it's just purples, isn't, you. I like you much better with pink hair."

Tonks looked at him for a while and then changed her hair back to bubblegum pink.

"Is this better she asked?"

"Yeah, it's a lot better than your hair, purple. Thanks." Remus said.

They, then continued their walk, and Tonks had a very nice time. They stopped at Aberforth's bar, which was open, and he bought her a drink. After they had finished their walk through Hosmeade, Tonks was extremely tired.

"I had a very time." Tonks said.

"I'm glad." Said Remus.

Remus apparated with Tonks to her house.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." He said, as she turned to go in her house and started walking back.

A/N: Ok, I'd like to apologize, I know it's been a very long time, and this is a very short chapter. I'm sorry I'm incredibly busy with school, I've got about 50 pages of homework every night, I've 2 600-paged books to read almost every 2 days, and I've got band practice, I'm on yearbook committee, plus I tutor, and voulenteer at youth shelters, so and I've got guitar lessons, piano lesson and much more, and you probably are getting tire of all my rambling so, I'm sorry.


End file.
